d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Extra Credit
Adding Character Lore Active Character * Fill out Character Biography (5NP + 5XP) ** Picture should be at least portrait 300x500 pixels, this is the size they get cut down to. * Fill out Character Page Stats (2NP + 2XP) Old Characters and Original Characters * Adding characters to the PC Bank or NPC Bank (2XP + 2NP) ** Should include a small 1 paragraph description of the character. ** Picture should be at least portrait 300x500 pixels, this is the size they get cut down to. ** (For Example: Nikolai, Rufus, Dennis, Max, Chimera, Rebecca, Gilda, Ajax, etc..) Add or Revise Quantum Powers Most powers are included in the 2nd generation link in Quantum Powers, unless they say original power. General * Extras ** Adding an extra to a power is worth (1 XP). ** Adding 2 extras to a power is worth (1 NP). ** Adding 3 extras to a power is worth (1 XP + 1 NP). * Powers ** Simple Powers (1XP + 1NP) (Like Armor, Psychic Shieldl) ** Quantum Suites (2NP + 3XP) ** Expansive Quantum Suites (3NP + 4XP) ** Original Powers +(1NP + 1XP) Specific * Assimilate (2NP + 2 XP) * Bio-Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Blood Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Bone Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Conjuring (2NP + 2 XP) ** Variable extra experience for sub-techniques and Quality of mechanics * Duplication (1NP + 2 XP) * Elemental Mastery ** Add Thread Technique (1NP + 1 XP) * Entropy Authority (3NP + 4XP) * Feedback (1NP + 2 XP) * Force Bubble (1NP + 2 XP) * Gliding (1NP + 1 XP) * Hyper-Flexibility (3NP + 4 XP) * Kinetic Authority (3NP + 4XP) * Levitation (1NP + 1 XP) * Light Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Nuclear Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Pain Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Pheromones (1NP + 2 XP) * Pool Quantum (1NP + 2 XP) * Quantum Shield (1NP + 1 XP) * Reflection (2NP + 2 XP) * Revenance (2NP + 3 XP) * Shadow Mastery (3NP + 4 XP) * Spacial Authority (3NP + 4XP) * Spacial Supremacy (4NP + 6XP) * Subdue Aberration (1NP + 2 XP) * Summon Item (1NP + 2 XP) * Telekinetic Mastery (3NP + 4XP) * Telepathic Ghosting (1NP + 2 XP) ** Can be an extra for Telepathy * Telepathic Mastery (4NP + 6XP) (Original Power) ** May be similar to mindscaping * Teleportation Mastery (3NP + 4XP) * Transmutation (4NP + 5XP) (Original Power) Add or Revise Weaponry * Gain (1 XP) per every two weapons creates, and (1 NP) for every four. Wiki Management Tasks * Compare entire Wikia to Wikia Terms of Use to find potential issues. (10NP + 14XP) ** Get Wikia to enable JSS for D10Redux (4NP + 5XP) *** Work with Josh to enable d10Redux Discord Chat on Wikia (4NP + 5XP) * Add "Category:Quantum Powers" to the bottom of the source code for each Q-Power Page (6NP + 8XP) ** Including the pages which are yet to be created